Digital documents may be stored on physical media or hardware such as hard disks or the like and are therefore subject to typical disk failure scenarios. Accordingly, data is typically backed up so that a disk failure would result in minimal loss of data. In addition to accidental loss, malicious loss such as intentional deletion of data on a compromised storage device is also possible. Data stored in a storage device may also become corrupted and hardware devices can misread bits, miswrite bits, have sectors go bad, and/or suffer other data corruption problems.